


Albus Severus

by immaplane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Reincarnation, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaplane/pseuds/immaplane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain coursed through my body, I was on fire. In front of me, two bright green eyes.<br/>“Look at me.”<br/>Darkness, I’m fading, floating away. And then, I get heavier, there’s light ahead, something’s tugging me forward. Suddenly a gush of air and loud crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus Severus

**Author's Note:**

> I don't quite know what happened.  
> This was supposed to be happy and fluffy, but then *wham* I'm almost crying.  
> I don't even know.

Pain coursed through my body, I was on fire. In front of me, two bright green eyes.  
“Look at me.”  
Darkness, I’m fading, floating away. And then, I get heavier, there’s light ahead, something’s tugging me forward. Suddenly a gush of air and loud crying.  
Hands hold me, I see a red haired woman. Lily?  
The wailing continues, I realise I’m the one making the noise and stop. What’s going on, aren’t I dead?  
Another familiar face shows up. Potter? What?  
“Hello there, my little Albus Severus. Isn’t he beautiful, Ginny? Takes after his father he does.”  
Albus Severus?! What is going on?  
“Of course he does dear, of course he does.”  
This can’t be happening. Is this the punishment for all my sins? Not finally seeing Lily again as I’d hoped, but instead having to live again, as a Potter no less.  
“Albus Severus Potter.”  
Potter’s talking again, great.  
“You’re named after two great men you know? Both bastards of course.”  
“Harry!”  
“Sorry Gin. Well, I had problems with both of them, but they were great. I wish they were here to meet you. Especially Snape, he’d slap me upside the head and call me a dunderhead, but I know he’d be happy for me. He’d make sure you’d become an expert in potions.”  
Of course I would, any child of you needs help with your blood running through their veins.  
“He’d have been a great godfather.”  
Godfather? Merlin, what happened? How much time has passed since I died for Potter to start hero-worshipping me? And why aren’t I still dead, I have no desire to live again.  
A small blob is coming my way.  
“Look James, here’s your new baby brother, Albus.”  
James? Of course that over-emotional-wear-your-heart-on-your-sleeves-Gryffindor would name his son James. I can deal with Albus if the alternative was that. It’s a miracle they don’t have a Lily crawling about.

\---------------

I spoke too soon. Behold world, my sister Lily Luna Potter. This is ridiculous. James, Sirius, Lily and Albus, I’m getting flashbacks to the Marauders.  
And my body is so humiliating. I can’t do anything myself because my body has to develop normally.  
At least I can have some fun by freaking Potter out with my stare; apparently I have the same black eyes as in my previous life. The eyes are the windows to the soul after all.

\---------------

I think I can learn to live like this.  
Or maybe not, I have the emotions of my physical age, which is annoying and confusing because apparently all I want to do is cry and scream.  
But it’s a blessing in disguise. Because now I can have a normal childhood and connect with other children without being (too much) of an outsider.  
Ugh, see what I mean about childish emotions? Wanting a childhood, ridiculous really, I’m going to the library.

\---------------

I’ve asked them to call me Severus; it is my name after all.  
Of course being the impossibly infuriating, lazy dunderheads that they are, they shortened it to Sev. Well, it’s better than Al I guess or, Merlin forbid, Jamie.  
Harry just had this sad smile on his face.

\---------------

“He was the bravest man I ever knew.”  
Honestly! You’d think Gryffindors have a monopoly on braveness or something, first Albus now you.  
That settles it; I’m definitely going to Slytherin now.

\---------------

I can’t believe it.  
After all these years, when I’ve finally grown to care for him, he decides to leave me?  
That bloody bastard didn’t even have the decency to let me say goodbye before dying. He can’t just abandon me like that.  
I’m not crying, I’m not damn it.  
Severus Tobias Snape does not cry! But Albus Severus Potter does.  
James and Lily have broken down; they’re bawling their eyes out.  
I can’t hold it in anymore. The first tear falls.  
“I miss you dad.”


End file.
